


Deadline

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Endverse, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader, along with Dean, wakes up in the future, finding the world they know destroyed. Only a few people are left alive. Is future reader one of them? And what happens when Dean and reader meet the future forms of their friends? Are they still the same? (based in an episode 5x04)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter and remember, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!

You yawned and threw your head back a little, resting against the Impala’s leather seat and closing your eyes. Your body was tired from sitting for over half a day. You needed sleep…and very soon.

Dean was still driving without any sign of tiredness. His features were hard and you could clearly tell he wasn’t enjoying this as well. Nobody liked the situation you all got into but there was no other way. Separating your ways was the best option as of the moment.

“This looks nice,” you pointed at a near hotel as Dean drove through Kansas City and put your left hand on his leg, catching his attention instantly, “please, can we stop for a nap?”

He looked at the hotel and nodded, parking the Baby right next to it. You turned your head as you heard someone talking loudly outside. A man around his early 30’s was loudly talking about God and trying to give passing people a piece of paper with some text on it. Probably something about God too.

Dean shut the motor down and turned in his seat to get your duffle bags full of clothes from the back seat. Silently, he exited the car, you following right behind him.

“God’s love is for you. Okay. God blesses,” you heard the man say as you shut the car’s door. Dean was next to you in a minute. You walked side by side, Dean carrying both yours and his bag.

“Excuse me,” the man spoke again, this time talking to you. You tried to ignore him but your politeness and curiosity stopped you, making you stop in your tracks.

“Have you taken time out to think about God’s plan for you?” he asked you, gesturing his hand and handling you a paper with large ‘GOD is LOVE’ written on a red crucifix. You took the paper from him, reading the words written underneath the headline.

Dean stopped right after you, turning to look at the younger man he found extremely annoying. He ripped the paper from your hand as he said: “To frigging much, pal,” to him.

Dean turned back, opening and holding the hotel’s door for you. You mouthed silent ‘Sorry’ to a slightly shocked man and entered the building, making your way towards the reception.

* * *

  
“We’re talking about the Colt, right?” Dean said to Cas, who was on the other side of the phone, as you were drawing back the curtains, making a comfortable darkness inside your shared room so you could sleep peacefully without sun interrupting you.

“I mean, as in The Colt?” he asked Cas as he watched you from across the room as you were getting your bed ready for use. Your body was aching, begging to just lie down and sleep for days. It amazed you how sitting in the car for hours was worse for your body than fighting some demon or a monster.

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would demons keep a gun that kills demons?” Dean furrowed his brows, looking at you while thinking about the possible reason demons would actually want to keep The Colt. He was tired, as you were, and his brain just wouldn’t start working properly.

You slid under the sheets, laid your head down on the comfortable pillows and watched Dean make his way towards the fridge so he could put his beers in there.

“That’s funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone,” he chuckled and you rolled your eyes, his childlike behaviour amusing you. How could this person, who is practically a big baby, be someone who kills monsters on a daily basis? You still couldn’t understand that but you were thankful for meeting him. Thankful that you got to see the side of him not so many people see. You could say you are lucky he allowed you into his life so much that you know practically everything about him.

You smiled a little over those facts, Dean’s presence bringing happiness to your life full of failures. At least you had that one light you knew will always be there. Someone you could come to at any time and feel welcomed and cared about.

“It’s like, y’know, like watching a Hells Angel ride a moped,” he leaned against a kitchen counter, looking at you. He watched as you buried your head in your pillow, closing your eyes and trying to sleep. You knew that if there was something important Cas needed to say, he wouldn’t let Dean stupidly joke around.

“Okay. All right. I’m telling you, Cas, the mooks have melted down the gun by now,” you heard Dean say, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t disturb you that much. Dean pushed himself off of the counter and made his way towards you, towering over your visibly smaller form and bending down to kiss your temple.

“Good night,” he whispered while still listening to Cas. You hummed in response, too tired to even say something. The corners of his lips turned up a little at your response before he made a way to his side of the bed, sitting down.

“Okay. Where do we start?” his voice started to fade away as you drifted to sleep you craved for hours by now. Everything turned black, Dean’s voice along with the sound of cars and a city life outside faded into silence, the welcomed sleep finally taking over you.

* * *

  
You woke up to a cold and empty bed, not feeling Dean’s warmth anymore.

“So you’re his vessel, huh?” you opened your eyes to see Dean bent down, grabbing a beer and giving you a good view on his ass…not that you were complaining. You furrowed your brows the moment you realized what Dean just said.

“Who is it?” you asked quietly as Dean rapidly turned around, surprised you were awake. He mouthed a quite ‘Sam’ followed with: “Lucifer’s wearing you to the prom?”

“Put him on speaker,” you ordered Dean as the conversation became more interesting, your curiosity slowly waking you up. Dean, clad in one of his green shirts and a navy tee underneath, walked to the window as he put his phone on a speaker, making you able to hear his conversation with his younger brother.

“Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy?” he said with a sad undertone in his sleepy voice.

“So that’s it? That’s your response?” Sam said a little angrily.

“What are you looking for?” Sam’s older brother responded and looked at your form clothed in one of his old shirts you used for sleeping and a pair of older shorts. You frowned at him, not happy with such a calm behaviour. His brother was supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel for God’s sake! That’s not something good. That’s actually not good at all. It’s bad…very bad.

“Maybe be a little more…carrying towards Sam,” you scolded him at the same time Sam said: “I don’t know, a little panic, maybe.”

“I guess I’m a little numb to earth-shattering revelations at this point,” Dean answered his brother as he looked at you, almost like he was saying the same thing to you. He sipped his beer and sat on the bed.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Sam asked as you scooted closer to your companion so you could hear more clearly.

“What do you wanna do about it?” Dean corrected the question. You had enough of his numbness and carelessness towards this problem, so you took the phone from his hand while listening to Sam, who just pleaded to come back in.

“Sam,” Dean sighed and before you got a chance to finally say something, Sam interrupted you both by saying: “I mean it. I’m sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches! I ‘m gonna hunt him down.”

“You crazy?!” you raised your voice as you heard Sam’s idea. Was he seriously thinking he could hunt Lucifer himself down and kill him for good? That was impossible.

“Y/n?” Sam was shocked; you could hear it in his voice. He wasn’t expecting you to be listening to their conversation.

“You can’t hunt Lucifer down. Not on your own, Sam,” you said to him, getting frustrated with the Winchesters and their liking in suicidal missions. You massaged your temples as you listened to Sam.

“Look, guys, I can do this. I can. I’m gonna prove it to you,” he said, a little desperation in his voice.

There was a silent pause as Dean sighed and you tried to collect your thoughts to say something to the suicidal thinking brother on the other side of the phone.

Dean took the phone from you and said:”Look, Sam, it doesn’t matter.”

He then got up from the bed and walked to the leather chair on the other side of the room and sat down.

“Whatever we do…It turns out that you and me, we’re the fire and the oil of the Armageddon,” Dean continued to talk with his brother as you decided that maybe it’d be better to let them talk it out, “Y’know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere.”

There was a short pause when Dean looked at you before turning his gaze to the window as he said: “Stay away from each other.”

“Dean-“ you wanted to say something but was interrupted by Sam, who said: “It does not have to be like this. We can fight it.”

You nodded in agreement even though Sam couldn’t see you and Dean wasn’t looking in your direction.

“Yeah, you’re right, we can. But not together,” Dean said, looking at the floor, his face showing no emotion at all.

“Dean, this is a bad idea,” you said to him, shaking your head. You knew what was about to come, you could read him like no one else and he knew that damn well too. He looked you in the eyes as he continued to talk with his brother but this time he turned off the speaker so you weren’t able to hear Sam anymore.

“We’re not stronger when we’re together, Sam,” the older brother explained, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, “I think we’re weaker because whatever we have between us…love, family…whatever it is, they are always gonna use it against us and you know that.”

You watched with a sad expression as Dean closed his eyes, leaning back against the leather chair.

“Yeah, we’re better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing if we just go our own ways,” Dean finished and hung up with but not before he said: “Bye, Sam.”

He then closed his phone and rubbed his head, tiredness and this conversation taking a turn on him.

“Dean, you should just-“

“Let’s sleep,” Dean didn’t let you finish as he stood up and walked back to you, sliding under the sheets and turning the lamp off without another word.

“If you need to talk, y’know I’m always here,” you said to him but all you got was a hum. He turned his back to you, not feeling like talking and let sleep take over him. You weren’t happy with how the things turned out and you definitely didn’t want the brothers to fall apart.

You laid back down, feeling the tiredness coming back. You turned your body to face Dean’s back and scooted closer till you were able to throw your arm over his hip, letting it rest there comfortably as you spooned him.

He didn’t budge nor tried to remove your arm, letting you be. You then closed your eyes, letting the so wanted sleep take over you.

* * *

  
Something was different this time. The sheets were gone, leaving you laying on something hard and uncomfortable. Your head laid on Dean’s chest and you could feel his heart beat regularly. He was still sleeping, this time on his back with one arm around you and the other one hanging from the bed.

The brightness of the day woke you up. You opened your eyes and sat up, the bed underneath you squeaked as you moved.

Something was definitely off. The room didn’t look the same as it did before. The fridge was gone; the counter was covered in dust as was the rest of the furniture and paint on walls was grey, somewhere even black, and peeling off. As you put your hand on the bed, you could feel the coldness of metal against your palm.

“What the hell?” you furrowed your eyebrows as you looked down. The bed was stripped down. No pillows, no blankets…not even a mattress was there.

“Dean,” you shook him but he wasn’t moving.

“Dean, wake up!” you shook him again, this time harder. He finally moved a little, letting you know he was awake.

“Y/n,” he mumbled your name and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was your face full of panic. He then looked around, only to see what you’ve seen before. He got off the bed immediately, walking to the middle of the room. He looked around the room he couldn’t recognize anymore.

You stood up as well, walking over to the window. The glass was shattered, leaving the window opened. You leant out only to see Kansas City totally destroyed. The buildings were missing floors, burned cars were standing in the middle of the streets, all shops were robbed and the whole city looked like some tornado came through.

“Dean, you need to see this,” you turned to Dean who was currently studying the room. He looked at you before walking to you. You let him have a look at the city, still trying to wrap your head around what happened.

“What the hell…”


	2. Chapter 2

“What happened?“ you breathed out as you walked side by side with Dean through destroyed Kansas City. Everything looked like it burned down or was demolished by some force. Buildings were missing floors and their walls were so fragile you thought just a touch would make them fall down.

“I don’t know,” Dean responded as he walked through the street, looking at devastated cars standing in the middle of roads. He couldn’t comprehend one single thought. Neither of you was able to explain what happened overnight.

“Are we dead?” you asked your companion as he turned around the corner. Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at you with furrowed brows.

“No, of course not,” he declined immediately but after a second he added: “or maybe we are. But this doesn’t look like hell…or heaven.”

“Maybe it’s something in bet-“

You stopped as the sound of something moving caught your attention. Dean’s head snapped into the direction where the sound came from, both of you listening if there will be something more. Dean began to walk towards the sound, turning corner after corner before he came into some alley behind a bar that was burned down.

Walls around were sprayed, several words or phrases splattered on the bricks, but Dean didn’t even look at them because he was totally interested in who might you two meet.

After Dean turned the last corner, he stopped in his tracks, you only a few feet behind. He looked at you to make sure you were alright and right behind him before his focus turned to a young girl in a dirty white dress, sitting on the ground and looking into a shattered glass. Her dark, almost black hair was unkempt, sticking to all directions.

“Little girl?” he asked and started to take slow steps but you grabbed his arm and stopped him instantly.

“This looks exactly like from a really bad horror film, Dean,” you said to him, not taking your eyes off the scary young lady in front of you, expecting her to scream and ran to you in any second.

Dean only rolled his eyes at you and brushed your hand off of him.

“Little girl?” he repeated and came even closer. You were standing behind him, looking out at the street to watch if anyone would show up.

“Are you hurt?” Dean asked her as he crunched down next to her and tried to make her talk, “y’know the not-talking thing is kinda creepy, right?”

You were looking at the street as you heard a scream, you turned back to Dean only to see him dodge the girl’s attempt to stab him with a knife. Thankfully, Dean was very skilful and his reflexes were fast enough to avoid her attack and he managed to knock her off within the next minute.

“Dean, are you okay?” you ran to him and stood right behind him to look at the lifeless body of the young attacker, who was laying on an old mattress, the knife still in her small hand.

“What the hell was that?” you said but your focus was then moved to Dean when he turned to you, a grunt leaving his pinkish lips as he held his side.

“Oh my God,” you raised your voice and instantly took his hand off of his wound to look at how serious the injury was, only for Dean to say calmly that it was only a scratch.

“Dean, it still needs to be disinfected,” you told him as you examined the wound. He was right, it was nothing serious and not even stitches were needed but the knife looked dirty which meant there was a high possibility some infection could be transferred into Dean’s metabolism.

“It’s fine, y/n. Seriously, it’ll be gone in a few days,” Dean tried to assure you but you were getting none of it. He was always someone who didn’t care about himself much and so he needed someone who would look after him…so here you were. His little guardian angel, how he called you once.

You frowned at him, looking from his wound to his eyes again but Dean wasn’t looking at you. He was looking behind you, a worried look on his handsome face.

You turned around, confused, and felt your mouth open in shock. A big CROATOAN was written on the wall. You only hoped the red was paint and not blood because it was hard to tell.

“Oh crap,” you and Dean said in unison but your worries weren’t long. A bunch of people in dirty clothes and with angry faces came into your view, looking at you like they wanted to kill you. It was evident those people weren’t alright and judging by the red writing on the wall behind them, there was a high possibility they were infected with Croatoan virus.

“Run!” Dean screamed at you and grabbed your hand, running back to the street you came from. Even though he was the one injured, he was still faster than you and he literally dragged you behind him.

Soon enough you gain more speed, catching up with him. He released your hand, both of you running through the street and wriggling between ruined cars.

“Dean, this way!” you shouted and turned to the side alley. Those infected people were right behind you, already catching up. It was only a matter of time before they would catch you so you had to quickly come up with a plan.

You turned to the alley with Dean next to you, looking behind him to make sure there was still some distance between you and them.

You stopped in your tracks as a tall iron fence came into your view, blocking your way.

“Crap,” Dean mumbled breathlessly, stopping behind you. You both turned back to see your pursuers. They stopped running as well as they saw their prey, you and Dean, trapped.

“Get behind me, y/n,” Dean said and gently pushed you more behind him, using himself as a shield. He was ready to fight. However, before he got a chance to fight your attackers off, a military car with a mounted machine gun turned behind the fence and started to kill the infected.

Dean’s quick reflexes kicked in faster than yours and he pulled you down behind a near concrete barrier. You scrunched down, Dean’s body leaning slightly over yours to shield you from the bullets.

Out of nowhere, music started to play as you saw soldiers getting out of the car, fully armed. They started shooting people like flies while you were covering behind the barrier, praying that you weren’t next.

You, however, didn’t want to wait to find out. You looked around yourself and saw an escape…an open iron fence doors. You grabbed Dean’s arm, showing him the doors and slowly making your way there while still being ducked down, hiding behind the concrete.

You both made it successfully out. Dean leant against the wall and held his wound as you stood up and tried to get a better view of the shooting scene.

“We need to get out of here, now,” you said after a second and looked at Dean. He was sitting on the ground, holding his side and panting loudly, a scared look appearing on his face for a second.

“We have to find a place to hide so I can take care of the wound, Dean,” you told Dean. He was visibly in pain, the injury slowing him down. Because of how breathless he was at the moment, he only managed to nod and let you help him get back on feet.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder as you wrapped your arm around his hips, supporting him as you made your way out.

* * *

 

  
“You need to stay still, Dean,” you raised your voice at him as he shifted again, making it extremely hard to clean his wound.

It took you about three hours to find some adhesive dressing pads in a near pharmacy, along with a small amount of disinfection and more pads. It was a jackpot.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled and held his shirt up so it won’t be in a way. You tapped the wound with a wet pad to clean it from blood before you used disinfection and covered the injury with one adhesive dressing pad to keep the wound clean.

Now, you had to hope the dirty knife wasn’t infected with Croatoan virus or any other virus. You needed Dean and you couldn’t imagine losing him like this. Unfortunately, there was nothing you could do to make sure he wasn’t infected. Only time would tell.

“Rest for a little,” you put your hand on his shoulder. He was tense; you could feel his muscles contracting underneath your palm. Dean watched you the whole time. He was thankful that you used to be a nurse before you joined him and his younger brother, getting in this life. There were so many times ever since you came into their lives when they needed medical treatment but couldn’t go to a hospital. So you took care of them, their lives literally depending on you.

“I can’t,” he told you and looked out of the window. You were currently hidden in an old building which was missing a few floors so there was no roof, “we need to move, y/n. They will find us sooner or later. We need to keep going.”

“You can’t go like this,” you pointed at his side.

“Don’t argue with me now,” he furrowed his brows, getting frustrated with your bossy behaviour. He knew you were right but in a situation like this, getting a rest wasn’t an opinion.

“Dean, you-“

“It’s just a slight cut. I walked with a broken leg, stab wounds and worse. I’m capable of going,” he stood up, trying to show you he was actually capable of it.

“Fine,” you breathed out, being too tired to argue more, “but if they attack us, I’m not protecting your ass and my ass too.”

“Fine,” Dean smiled a little and started to walk away, leaving you no other choice than to join him.

* * *

  
Dean held the fence’s edges as you crawled through the hole. You stood up and helped him go through the hole as well before your eyes shifted to a big ‘NO ENTRY’ and ‘CROATON VIRUS HOT ZONE’ signs on that iron fence.

“August 1st, 2014,” Dean read out loud the date written under the NO ENTRY sign.

“Wasn’t yesterday 2009?” you said to him, “we are five years into the future…you gotta be kidding me.”

Dean looked at you, shock and disbelief written all over your faces as you stood there, reading the sign over and over again like it was some mantra.

“Who would do that?” you asked Dean, hoping at least he could come up with a good explanation.

“I don’t know but we need to get out of here…fast,” he answered you. You couldn’t agree more so you turned around and started to walk.

“Y/n!” Dean called you.

“What?” you looked at him. He was currently standing next to a silver car which didn’t look as demolished as the other ones you’ve seen so far.

He looked at the car and said: “We should try to get this to work,” he patted the hood, “the travelling would be faster.”

“Okay, but I seriously don’t think it’s gonna work,” you told Dean and made your way back to him, getting inside the car. It was almost suspicious because the car was in a great shape. A few tries later, Dean managed to start the car and you drove off, trying to find something, anything that could help you get back in ’09.

The drive was silent as you sat in a passenger seat, slowly drifting to sleep as your tired body commanded some rest.

There was no signal, no radio was working. There was no electricity. This was the world every one feared and you were right in the middle of it.

“So, do you have any idea what we’re gonna do?” you asked Dean who was watching the road, his lips tightly shut together.

“No,” he replied quickly, “you need rest, y/n. So sleep ‘till you can.”

“I’m good,” you said and cracked your knuckles as you stretched in a small space, trying to get rid of the numbness in your body but it was useless.

“Or maybe a nap wouldn’t harm that much,” you told him as your eyes started to close and you yawned. Dean chuckled and looked at you for a second, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Good night,” you whispered and let the darkness took over you as you heard Dean say: “Good night, y/n.”

* * *

  
“So that son of a bitch Zachariah sent us here to see what happens if you say ‘no’ to Michael?” you repeated what Dean told you as you made your way towards Bobby’s house.

Apparently, right when you fell asleep, Zachariah appeared and told Dean that he sent you both here for three days, to show you what the consequences of Dean’s actions will be. What you didn’t understand was why you were here then. And neither Dean received the answer as he asked Zachariah himself. Apparently, the only thing he said was that you were supposed to see it as well so you can guide Dean afterwards, which made you more confused than before.

“Bobby?” Dean called for his friend as you entered his house…or what was left of it. It looked cleaner than the buildings in Kansas City but it was still in a desolated condition.

“Bobby, we’re coming in,” Dean shouted again as you walked inside. The furniture was covered in dust. It looked like there was no one for years. You separated your way with Dean as he entered the kitchen and you walked into the living room, aiming straight to a fireplace. You remembered Bobby telling you about his journal, where he wrote everything. Maybe that could help you find him.

You picked the journal as you heard Dean’s worried voice say: “Oh, no.”

“Dean, what’s happened?” you asked and rushed back to him. He was crouched down next to a wheelchair, Bobby’s wheelchair. There were bloody holes from bullets all over it.

“Oh, no,” you breathed out and looked at Dean who was looking around.

“Where is everybody?” he asked quietly, more to himself than to you as he was looking out of the shattered window. You bit your lip nervously, wondering exactly the same thing.

“Maybe this will answer us,” you told him and rose the hand in which you were holding Bobby’s journal. Dean walked over to you, standing right behind you as you leafed through the journal. You picked up a black and white picture of five armed men, one of them being Bobby.

“Is that-“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted you as you examined the picture. You didn’t recognize the other three men, however, Bobby and Cas were both in the photo, standing next to a sign which says: “Welcome to CAMP CHITAQUA.”

“Camp Chitaqua,” Dean read out loud as he took the photo from you.

“I guess we know where we’re heading next.”

* * *

  
You silently walked through the forest, Dean right in front of you, leading the way. The welcoming sign came into your view, informing that you were close.

Finally, you came out of the woods and stood in front of yet another iron fence. You walked towards it but Dean grabbed you as two armed men came into a view. You hid in shadows and waited for guards to walk away.

You looked into the area, your eyes immediately landing on a demolished Impala. Dean’s Baby was standing there with shattered windows and missing doors, ruined as the other cars you saw.

“Oh, baby, no,” Dean whispered to himself and examined his car as you looked around for other guards who might see you.

You easily broke into the camp, the old lock was no problem for you. Dean instantly walked over to his car, looking inside, as you stood next to him to keep watch.

“Oh, no, baby. What did they do to you?” Dean sighed. You turned to him to see him half inside the car. However, your head turned rapidly as you heard someone walking towards you but before you got a chance to see who it was, a sharp pain was felt on the back of your head before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

You heard heavy footsteps coming closer before something cold and wet hit your face, waking you immediately. You gasped and opened your eyes only to be met with a pair of forest green eyes you knew so well but at the same time, these ones were cold and missing any emotion.

“Took you ages to wake up,” Dean said, his deep voice even deeper than you remembered. He was scrunched down in front of in an army green jacket, a grey shirt and light blue jeans accompanied with a tight holster. His face looked worn out, maybe older, and his posture and expression both screamed ‘ _Heartless_!’

You felt pressure against your wrists. That’s the moment you realised your hands were tied behind your back to something behind you which you couldn’t see.

“Care to explain how you did it?” the man in front of you asked and got up, putting a now empty glass on a table before he sat on a chair, his eyes scanning you up and down.

“Do what?” you looked at Dean, confusion taking over you.

“Made him believe it’s actually you, y/n,” he told you and took out the gun, which was previously secured in his holster, and aimed it at you.

“I don’t think I understand,” you said and carefully took out the small knife you always kept in a sleeve of your maroon jacket. You successfully took the pocket knife out and started to cut the thick rope around your wrists, “What do you mean and where the hell am I?”

“You’re safe.”

“Yeah…I’m tied to a wall in some wooden cabin, probably no one around, and a creepy dude is aiming a gun at me. I definitely feel safe.”

“I heard the story about Zachariah,” he continued to talk, not even reacting to your little cheeky comment, “The one thing that doesn’t make sense to me is why  _you_  are here,” he said as he leant forward.

“You talked with Dean? Where is he? Where did you take him?” you raised your voice as you asked one question after another.

“Calm down, he’s fine,” he rolled his eyes and put the gun back in the holster. You looked at your legs, clad in black jeans, and tried to come up with a good escape plan. However, it seemed like your brain decided to go on a vacation as no ideas came to you.

“Dean,” you said in a steady voice, not taking your eyes off your legs and concentrating on cutting the rope, “where is Dean?”

He only chuckled and came back to you, scrunching down again and putting his hand around your ankle.

“How did I not see this before?” he remarked as he rolled your jeans up a little, revealing small karambit knife hidden in your boot.

As he was grabbing your other ankle to look for another possible weapon, the rope finally loosen around your wrists, letting you free.

You attacked instantly and unexpectedly, kicking Dean into his chest with all your force and pushing him down on his back. You quickly sat on his chest, taking the gun from his holster and aiming it in between his eyes.

“Tell me where is Dean.”

He raised his hands in surrender and his eyes flicked between your face and his gun in your hands. His face, however, didn’t show any surprise or panic. You couldn’t see what was going on in his head because his expression was blank. Like he didn’t even care if you’d pull the trigger. 

He opened his mouth to say something but instead, he grabbed his gun, twisting your hand and taking the gun from you, throwing it on the other side of the room.

He quickly rolled over and pinned you underneath him, his weight on your legs, making you unable to move. His hands hoisted yours over your head. You felt his hot breath fan over your face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Forgot how hot-headed and unpredictable you are, y/n,” he said but before he had a chance to do anything else, you headbutted him. You ignored the dull pain on your forehead as you escaped Dean’s iron grip and ran to the other side of the room for his gun.

“Bitch,” Dean grumbled as he shook off the pain and ran after you. You quickly picked up the gun but Dean was faster than you expected. Before you even got a chance to aim, he grabbed you and threw you back.

His reflexes were faster than yours and he managed to grab your wrists, bending you over the wooden table with your hands behind your back. He took his gun from you and aimed it at your head. You could feel the cold barrel pressed against the back of your head as he held your wrists with his other hand, his body pressed against your backside, making you unable to move.

“Enough!” he raised his voice and pressed the barrel more onto your skin.

“I have an errand to run and no time to fool around with you. So stop it.”

“Then take me to Dean!” you shouted back at him.

“Don’t you understand?! You can’t go between my people, you’re dead,” he growled, annoyed by your constant wriggling.

“What?” you froze as you heard his words.  _You’re dead_.

“You heard me. You are dead, y/n. I can’t let you walk around my camp,” Dean said, this time his voice back to normal as he put his gun back into the holster and took out handcuffs, cuffing your wrist and making you stand up.

“How?” you asked, still shocked from how the situation turned out to even struggle as he led you to the corner and cuffed you to an iron stick sticking from the floor, making sure this time you wouldn’t be able to cut it with your knife.

“Croatoan virus,” he looked you coldly in the eyes before wiping off the blood dripping from his nose after your headbutt.

“I gotta run an errand so you better be here when I come back,” he told you and turned around, walking out of the room. You waited a few moments to make sure he was gone before taking a hairpin you always kept securely in your hair - which no one knew about - out to do a job it was supposed to do.

* * *

 

You walked around the camp, your hair hidden in a cap which successfully covered your face as well so you wouldn’t get recognized. Pretty sure it’d be quite a show to see a dead person walking around the camp.

You abruptly stopped walking and hid behind a wall as you heard steps coming closer to you. Within a minute, a brown-haired man came into your view. Dean.

He was looking around himself, almost like he was confused, and switched the army green jacket to navy blue one. Thanks to this, you could tell this was your Dean, the ’09 one.

“Dean,” you called him, keeping your voice low so you wouldn’t draw any unwanted attention. His head snapped in your direction as he stopped walking.

“Y/n, where were you?” he asked and quickly hugged you, relieve washing over him now that he knew you were okay.

“You…I mean, the other Dean locked me in some cabin. Apparently, my future version is dead so he didn’t want me walking around the camp,” you swiftly explained, Dean concentrating on every word you said.

“How?” he asked the same question as you before, furrowing his eyebrows at you.

“From what I know I got infected with Croatoan virus,” you shrugged.

Dean’s lips were tightly shut as he listened to you.

“Where were you going anyway?” you asked as he stayed silent for a few seconds.

“To see Cas. I met Chuck and he told me where Cas is. Maybe he can zip us back to ’09.”

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s go home,” you pushed Dean a little to make him move so he could lead your way to your angel friend. Things were starting to get easier and you were happy about it. However, you couldn’t help the feeling that crept into you. This was maybe  _too_  easy and things were never that easy in your life.

Dean nodded and walked to an old wooden cabin. There was no door, only a beaded curtain. Dean stopped right in front of it as you listened to what was Cas saying in a low voice.

“In this way, we are each a fragment of total perception. Just…one compartment in that dragonfly eye of a group mind. Now…the key to this total shared perception is…um…it’s surprisingly physical.”

At that moment, Dean entered the cabin, you right behind him.  The hut was very simple, only a few pieces of wooden furniture here and there. It was dark inside, lamps being the only source of light, making a very intimate atmosphere.

Cas was sitting cross-legged with four women in a circle, clad in an old baby blue shirt and moss green slacks. This was the first time ever you saw him with a beard. All of the females were watching him like they were under some love spell, their faces showing adoration.

You bowed your head so the girls couldn’t see your face as the angel looked at you and Dean, showing you a bright smile before turning back to his female companions.

“Excuse me. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader and his sidekick for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?”

You threw a wide-eyed look at Dean who looked shocked as well. Was this really Castiel, the angel of the Lord you knew? Because you were pretty damn sure that Cas didn’t even know what orgy was, let alone participate in one.

“You’re all so beautiful,” Cas added with a smile as the women were exiting the cabin, leaving you three alone.

He then got up and stretched, the cracking sound echoing through the whole room.

“What are you, a hippie?” Dean said, coming closer to his friend as you stayed at the doors, watching if someone was coming. You really didn’t want trouble. Not now.

“I thought you’d gotten over trying to label me,” Cas replied to Dean, his back facing you both as he continued stretching.

He then turned around, Dean only a foot away.

“Cass, we gotta talk.”

“Whoa, strange,” Cas backed up a little, his eyes wide like he was on drugs.

“What?” you and Dean said at the same time. You started taking small steps towards them because you were curious what will Cas do.

“You are not you. Not now you anyway,” Cas looked at Dean before turning his gaze at you, “and you are you. But not now you. More like you you.”

“That makes total sense,” you said but Dean interrupted you by saying: “No. Yeah. Yes. Exactly!”

“What year are you from?”

“2009,” you answered instead of Dean as you stood next to him. You scanned Cas from head to toe. He really looked like a hippie on drugs…kinda smelled like it too. No offence, of course.

“Who did this to you? Was it Zachariah?” Cas continued his questioning as your hopes grew bigger. He knew what happened to you. That meant he was able to zap you back.

“Yes.”

“Interesting,” the angel mumbled and put his hand under his chin like he was thinking.

“Oh, yeah. It’s freaking fascinating,” Dean replied angrily. He just wanted to go home and Cas was taking too much time.

“Now,” he clapped his hands to get Cas’ attention, “why don’t you strap on your angel wings and fly us back to our page on the calendar?”

Cas started laughing as he turned his back to you, finding Dean’s order amusing.

“I wish I could just strap on my wings, but I’m sorry, no dice,” he laughed and turned back to you, looking at you with sadness in his eyes.

“It’s so nice to see you again, y/n,” he smiled at you and hugged you tightly, taking all your breath away. You stood there, hands by your sides as you let him squeeze the life out of you.

“What are you, stoned?” Dean asked after a while. Cas pulled away but kept his hands on your shoulders as he looked at Dean: “Generally, yeah.”

You shared an  _is-he-serious_  look with Dean as Cas smiled at you, scanning your face, trying to remember how you looked. Even though he was high, he couldn’t help feeling a pang of hurt as he saw you standing there in your whole glory.

“What happened to you?” you asked worriedly and put your hand on his, which was still on your shoulder.

“Life,” Cas shook his head a little and stopped smiling for the first time since you walked in.

“Oh, Cas,” you breathed out, grabbing his hands so he wouldn’t have them on your shoulders anymore.

The angel just shrugged and walked over to a couch where he sat and grabbed a bottle, drinking it whole like he hadn’t drunk in ions.

“So what are we gonna do now?” Dean asked, still standing in the same place.

You started to walk around the room, trying to come up with a plan, but there was no success.

“The important thing is,” Cas announced after a while, getting your and Dean’s attention, “that the camp can’t see you. Both of you…but especially you,” he pointed at you.

“Yeah, we know. I’m not here anymore so they can’t think I’m the other me,” you reassured him. He only nodded and the room went silent again before the sound of arriving cars filled your ears.


	4. Chapter 4

You stood on a wooden porch with Dean by your side as you watched the scene in front of you. Two off-road cars drove by and you managed to spot the future Dean in the first one along with another soldier.

“Where are you going?” you asked Dean as his heavy footsteps could be heard on the wooden stairs of the cabin.

“We need to be closer,” he responded without even looking at you. You didn’t want to be left behind, so you followed him as he went through a few trees and stood in the shadows, watching the cars stop.

Four men, Dean included, came out of them. He took two beer cans from the back of his car and threw one of them on his companion, who quickly caught it and opened it. The other two men started to check their guns, not really interested in drinking.

Dean sipped his beer as he waited for his companion to move so he could do what needed to be done. As he finally started to walk, Dean took out his gun and aimed it at the soldier.

“Hey, hey. Watch out!” Dean, who was next to you, started to shout as you watched the scene in front of your eyes breathless and shocked.

The man turned back to his leader but Dean didn’t hesitate and shot him mercilessly, killing him instantly. You ran out of shadows after Dean, Cas right behind you, not really surprised about the events happening in front of his eyes.

The other two men didn’t even budge as they just witnessed their leader killing their friend ruthlessly. However, when they saw you and Dean standing a few feet away, they grabbed their guns firmly in their hands and you could tell they were ready to shoot, even though confusion was written over their worn out faces.

Dean turned his head to look at you, his eyes flickering between you, his younger version and Cas, before they settled at you as he mumbled: “Damn it.”

He then turned to his soldiers and pointed at you with his free hand, while still holding a gun in his right hand.

“I’m not gonna lie to you. Me and them…it’s a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to  _know_ something, you will know something. Until then, we all have work to do.”

He then turned back to you, grabbing his duffle bag and walked towards your shocked figures.

“Hey, hey,” you screamed as he roughly grabbed your arm and started to drag you away while leaving Cas with his men. He then grabbed Dean at his collar, showing him a way where he led you. It was easy to tell he wasn’t happy with you being out and about in his camp. His face showed how clearly pissed off he was at the moment.

You walked for a good five minutes, avoiding any human contact possible before you stopped in front of a wooden cabin. Dean released your arm and opened the door, pushing ’09 Dean roughly inside before doing the same to you.

He then closed the door behind him, leaving you three in private of the cabin.

“What the hell was that?” he said angrily, looking at Dean as he walked towards a table in the middle of the room.

“What the hell was  _that_?!” Dean repeated the same question, his voice visibly higher as he let the anger out, “you just shot a guy in cold blood.”

You watched as both Deans stood by the table. The future version then put his bag on the table and listened to his younger version with an expressionless face, not actually carrying about what you two were thinking about his actions.

“We were in an open quarantine zone and got ambushed by some Crotes on the way out,” he explained calmly.

“Who?” you asked, folding your arms on your chest. For the first time since you came in, the older Dean turned his eyes on you. You could see him scanning your face…like he did before…but you still couldn’t understand why he did it all the time.

“Crotes. Croatoans. One of them infected Yeager,” he replied to you.

“How do you know?” you couldn’t help but ask. The guy, Yeager, acted normal. There was no sign of him being a monster or turning into one.

“Because after a few years of this, I know,” Dean turned to his other version, “I started seeing symptoms about a half-hour ago. Wasn’t gonna be long before he flipped. I didn’t see the point in troubling a good man with bad news.”

“Troubling a good man?” you interrupted him, getting frustrated by his stupid explanation. That guy could have a family, he surely had friends and this man in front of you…you couldn’t recognize who he was. This wasn’t the Dean you knew, the one standing on the other side of the table. This one was a jerk, a cold, merciless, ruthless jerk.

“You blew him away in front of your people. Don’t you think that freaked them out a little bit?” you walked towards him, ready to give him another good blow. Maybe repeat your last intercourse if required. Maybe you could beat some goodness into him.

“It’s 2014,” he interrupted your speech, carefully watching your actions, “plugging some Crote, it’s called commonplace. Trading words with my frigging clone and someone who’s already dead, that might’ve freaked them out a little.”

“Alright, look,” ’09 Dean breathed out but got interrupted again by the jerk in front of you who finally turned his gaze back at his so-called clone.

“No, you look. This isn’t your time. It’s mine. You don’t make the decision, I do. So when I say stay in, you stay in. And I’m still mad at you for punching me,” he pointed at you as he was saying the last sentence, his gaze however still fixed on the other Dean.

Both of the men then turned their backs at each other as your Dean looked down at the wooden floor and the bossy one walked over to what looked like a kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey.

“You punched me? I mean…him…us?” Dean looked at you, surprise and a small amount of amusement written all over his face.

“He’s a dick,” you whispered so the future Dean wouldn’t hear you.

“All right, man. I’m sorry,” Dean then turned his attention back to his older version, “Look, I’m not trying to mess you…me…us up here.”

“I know,” he replied and finished pouring the whiskey in three glasses. He then grabbed them and came back to the table where you and Dean stood, putting each glass in front of you.

“This has been a really wacky weekend,” the ’09 Dean breathed out and leant on the table as his future form agreed.

You all grabbed your glasses and drank the liquor inside. The moment the burning sensation hit your tongue, you drank the whole glass at once, closing your eyes and humming in delight.

As you put the glass back on the table, you were met with two pairs of the same eyes staring at you, their expressions exactly the same, which made you chuckle.

“What? Don’t tell me I can’t get drunk a little. I’m in freaking future, that’s enough reason to drink,” you threw your hands up in surrender as both men exchange quick glances.

“What was the mission anyway?” Dean then asked, his amused expression disappearing and being replaced by more serious one.

Instead of answering, the other Dean put his glass down and took his bag, bringing out a gun you would recognize anytime.

“The Colt?” you and Dean said together, watching as the future Dean toyed with the gun in his hand.

“The Colt.”

“Where was it?” Dean asked as you watched the older Dean examining the deadly weapon, a small smile appearing on his face.

“Everywhere,” he answered, not even looking at his younger version or you, “they’ve been moving it around. Took me five years…but I finally got it.”

Dean then put the weapon on the table with a smile on his worn out face. He grabbed his glass again, looking at his other version from across the table, and said: “Tonight, I’m gonna kill the devil,” before drinking his liquor.

* * *

 

“So, that’s it? That’s the Colt?” said Risa, the young female soldier who you learned from your Dean that the future Dean kinda fools around with her from time to time. She was leaning against a ladder, which was used as stairs.

You sat next to Dean in the corner of the cabin, listening to Risa’s conversation with her lover. Ever since she came here, she threw sneaky glances at you more than at Dean and you were starting to get curious why that was. Was it because you were dead?

The future Dean leant on the table and looked at Risa, saying: “If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it.”

“Great. Have we got anything that can  _find_  Lucifer?” the female soldier replied in a mocking tone, clearly annoyed by being there.

“Are you okay?” he looked at Risa, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Oh,” Dean, the one sitting next to you, interrupted her before she could talk, “we were in Jane’s cabin last night and apparently, we and Risa have a connection.”

You put a hand in front of your mouth to cover the small smile forming on your lips as Dean listened to his younger version, but his eyes flicked to you as he saw your bad attempt of covering the amusement.

Cas smiled as well. However, Risa folded her arms and you could tell she wasn’t that amused as her jaw was tight, her eyes staring in front of her into nowhere in particular before turning her angry gaze to her lover.

“You wanna shut up?” he said to Dean who threw his hands up in surrender.

“You really love pissing yourself off, don’t you, Dean?” you whispered to the man sitting next to you who only smiled at you, shrugging his shoulders.

“We don’t have to find Lucifer. We know where he is,” future Dean started explaining, totally brushing off the previous topic, “The demon that we caught last week…he was one of the big guy’s entourage. He knew.”

“So a demon tells you where Satan’s gonna be and you just believe it?” you joined the conversation, getting up and coming to the table, “don’t you know demon’s lie?”

“Oh, trust me, he wasn’t lying,” Dean smirked.

“And you know this how?”

“Our fearless leader,” Cas said for the first time since coming here, “I’m afraid, is all too well-schooled in the art of getting to the truth.”

“Torture?” you furrowed your brows, looking at Cas.

“Oh, so, we’re torturing again,” Dean, who was sitting in the corner, got up and came to stand right behind you, looking at his future version, “that’s…that’s good. Classy.”

“Still…demons are bitches and you shouldn’t trust them,” you shook your head, still not believing a demon would actually tell the truth.

“You’re the right one to talk about this,” Risa chuckled.

“What?” you turned your head to her as the older Dean, who was currently checking the Colt, said: “Risa, stop it.”

“Why are so bitchy to me?” you raised your voice, taking a step towards her, “I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Oh, you’ve done everything to me,” Risa replied and took a step towards you. She was ready to fight if it was required and so were you…but both Deans knew how this situation would end and soon enough, an arm was put in front of you to stop you from coming closer.

“You’re the reason my whole family is dead. My fiancé is dead. You are the reason all this happened!” the woman shouted and if it wasn’t for the future Dean who was holding her hands behind her, you would be attacked now.

“What the hell is she talking about, Dean?” you looked at the man who was holding his lover so she wouldn’t attack you, “I died from Croatoan virus.”

He threw an angry look at Risa with a small head shake and turned to look at you.

“I wish you would,” he stopped holding Risa as she calmed down and sat on the ladder. Dean then followed and put his arm down.

“That sounds nice,” you remarked and folded your arms, waiting for the explanation, “so…is anyone going to tell me what happened to me? And what have I done as Risa kindly mentioned before?”

The future Dean leant on the table as he looked at you from head to toe.

“You got possessed.”

“Awesome,” you threw your arms up in disbelief, “do we know who possessed me? What happened next?”

“You started the apocalypse. All of this,” Risa motioned around herself, making a point that you actually did all of this, “has happened because of you.”

“What?” you said with ’09 Dean together.

“Belial. He’s the one who possessed you. He’s sorta Lucifer’s right hand. One of the Princes of Hell. He likes to call himself ‘The master of deceit’,” Dean explained as you listened to every word he said, “five years ago, he possessed you and made me and Sam believe he’s you so we had no idea you were possessed. He then found Lucifer a new vessel, tricked the guy into saying ‘yes’ and with that, Lucifer took over the world. Period.”

“And you didn’t try to save me? Exorcise him?”  

“Of course I tried,” Dean answered instantly, “but Belial made sure it wouldn’t happen. He stabbed you..in the heart. Killed you immediately. He’s the only thing kinda keeping you alive.”

“So he’s wearing me as a dress….nice,” you started to walk in a circle, trying to not think about Belial too much.

“Wait,” you stopped and raised your hand, catching the attention of everyone in the cabin, “can’t we trick Lucifer into thinking I’m Belial? And then I’d kill him with the Colt?”

“Not gonna work,” Cas replied without a second, “he’s the Devil. He can see demons’ faces through their vessels. He would blow your cover the second he’d see you.”

“So what now?” you asked no one in particular as you walked back to stand next to your Dean.

“We will go with my plan,” the older Dean said, taking out his map and putting it on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

„Lucifer is here. Now,“ the future Dean explained as he pointed at a building in Kansas City which was good three miles from the camp, “I know the block, I know the building.”

Risa got up from the ladder and stood next to Dean to look at the map as you and ‘09 Dean stood on the other side of the table, both reluctant about this mission.

“Good,” said Cas, “it’s right in the middle of a hot zone.”

“Crawling with Crotes. You saying my plan is reckless?” Dean replied instantly, anger evident in his voice, as he looked at his friend.

“I could use other words if you like,” you leant on the table, getting closer to him, “for example careless, impulsive, insouciant or irresponsible maybe.”

“You really found a hobby in pissing me off, didn’t you?”

“Kind of. But you seriously want to go into a place full of demons and Crotes, just walk past them and kill the Devil? You aren’t  _that_  dumb, Dean.”

“I agree with her,” Cas nodded and took his feet off of the table so he could lean forward, “this is a suicide mission.”

“You coming or not?” Dean turned his attention back to his companion.

“Of course,” Cas agreed and turned to ’09 Dean who was silently standing behind you, “but why is he? I mean…he’s you five years ago. If something happens to him, you’re gone. And bringing her as well is a bad idea.”

“They’re coming,” Dean didn’t even let Cas finish properly.

“Okay,” he replied and stood up before he said: “We’ll get the grunt moving then.”

“We’re loaded and on the road by midnight,” Dean ordered, this time his voice louder and clearer.

“Alrighty,” Cas replied as he was getting out of the doors, leaving you, Risa and both Deans alone.

“Dean, can I talk to you outside?” Risa said as they both snapped their heads towards her direction, “um…you, Dean,” she pointed at the younger Dean who was standing next to you. He looked at you with raised eyebrows before following the young female soldier outside.

“Let me ask you a question,” you started as the door closed, raising your index finger.

“Seriously, woman, do you ever shut up?” Dean groaned as he loaded his guns, checking them in the process.

“You should know me enough to know I  _never_  shut up.”

“True,” he whispered, minding his own business, not really interested in what you wanted to say.

“Why should I and Dean come with you?”

He stopped getting ready and put the gun on the table, his eyes showing irritation as he shifted his gaze at you.

“There’s something he needs to see. And I’m not leaving you alone in my camp with my people.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“No,” he answered instantly, showing no emotion at all, his jaw tight.

“What I’ve done…that wasn’t me, that was Belial,” you threw your hands in the air as annoyment was slowly taking over you.

“Maybe you wouldn’t get possessed and this wouldn’t happen if you weren’t such a hot-head and went on a hunt alone!” Dean raised his voice, taking small steps towards you ‘till he pinned you against the table, his arms on either side of your body, his own body towering over your visibly smaller one.

“This,” you pointed between you and him, “needs to stop. I don’t know how ‘bout you but the constant violation of my personal space is making me uncomfortable, man.”

Dean sighed and pushed himself off of the table, letting you go. He walked back to his previous place to continue with checking his guns.

“You don’t feel this tension between us?” you asked out of nowhere, your mouth faster than your brain again.

“No,” Dean replied without even looking at you, concentrating on getting his job done. It was almost scary how dead inside he was. No emotions showing except for very rare occasions. You had to admit…when he stared at you for longer, it became intimidating and it seems like he found a passion in intimidating others. It was crystal clear this lifestyle killed him inside, leaving an empty vessel with one commission – killing the Devil.

“Okay,” you breathed out, thinking about how to change the conversation.

“Wait a second. You mentioned that Dean needed to see something. What was it?”

Dean looked at you before his eyes flickered behind you as he said: “I want Dean to see our brother.”

“Sam?” a deep voice said from behind you.

You turned around, your eyes meeting Dean’s confused ones as he stood at the door, looking at his older version in confusion, “I thought he was dead.”

“Sam didn’t die in Detroit,” you turned back to the other Dean, who was now standing closer to you two as he was explaining the past event, “He said ‘yes’. Belial tricked him into saying ‘yes’,” he finished and threw an annoyed look at you.

“And here we go again,” you mumbled and rolled your eyes.

“So Lucifer’s wearing Sammy to prom,” the younger Dean remarked, shock mixed with anger written all over him as he took small steps towards the table, getting closer to his future version.

“But how would Belial trick him without revealing the truth? That doesn’t make sense,” you walked towards the two men, who were standing opposite each other.

“He calls himself a master of lies. He found his way,” Dean told you as he loaded more guns before putting them in his duffle bag.

“But now we don’t have a choice,” he looked at you and then Dean, rising the loaded Colt in the air, “it’s in him and it’s not getting out…so we’ve gotta kill him, Dean.”

Dean leant on the table, his face full of worry and sadness as you put your hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him a little. He turned his head to you, eyes showing nothing else than despair.

“And you need to see it,” Dean continued to explain to you and his younger version, “the whole damn thing. How bad it gets so you can do it differently. So you can prevent the possession and all this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zach was gonna bring you back, right? To ’09?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

“When you get back home,” he started to walk towards you two, “you say ‘yes’. You hear me? Say ‘yes’ to Michael.”

“That’s insane. Why would he say ‘yes’ to Michael? If he lets him in, then Michael fights the Devil and torch half the planet along with it,” you argued with Dean who was visibly fed up with you already.

“Michael can kill Belial before your stubborn ass would give him an opportunity to destroy the  _whole_  damn planet! Half the planet’s better than no planet, which is what we have now thanks to you!” Dean raised his voice and threw his hands in the air.

You stayed silent as the ’09 Dean put his hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you behind him a little so there would be no possible fight. He could clearly see that you and his older version weren’t getting along with each other.

“If I could do it over,” Dean continued, this time full on irritated as he talked with his younger version, “I’d say ‘yes’ in a heartbeat.”

“So why don’t you?” Dean spoke for the first time since you started fighting with his future version.

“I’ve tried. I’ve shouted ‘yes’ ‘till I was blue in the face. The angels aren’t listening. They just left, gave up. It’s too late for me, but for you-“

“No. There’s gotta be another way,” Dean interrupted the older one calmly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Dean calmed down instantly, replying quietly, “I was cocky…never actually thought I’d lose. But I was wrong. Dean,” he sighed, “I was wrong.”

Dean’s face was, for the first time, showing despair, desperation, as he talked to his younger version.

“I’m begging you. Say ‘yes’.”

There was a long silent pause when you stared at Dean, who stared at his ’09 version.

“But you won’t,” he said after a good minute, turning and walking back to the opposite side of the table to the Colt, “because  _I_  didn’t. Because that’s just not us, is it? At least do me a favour.”

Dean, the one who was standing next to you, raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Look after her stubborn ass and don’t let her out of your sight,” he looked at you but still talked to his other version, “if you won’t say ‘yes‘ to Michael….at least try to prevent Belial from possessing her. It might work.”

“But you don’t believe in it,” you interrupted him, standing half-way behind Dean.

“No. Because I believe that Belial will always find his way and if he won’t possess you, he will do it to someone else. This is just a tip.”

* * *

 

The car right was silent as you sat next to Dean, the mean and bitchy one, as ’09 Dean decided he wants to get a ride with Cas and their car had only two seats. So you had no other choice than join the lovely Dean from 2014 in his car. And he wasn’t happy about it either.

“So…tell me, Dean,” you turned to him but his focus was fully on the road, “I’m not stupid. You’re not telling me something and I wanna know what it is.”

There was a silent pause and you almost though he’s not gonna answer…but after a while, he said: “You’re really lucky you’re smarter than you look.”

His voice was totally calm and balanced as he put one arm to his side while driving with just one hand.

“I’m taking this as a compliment,” you remarked. looking out into the woods before turning your gaze back at him, “so?”

“We had a thing going on,” Dean said, looking at you for the first time since you joined him in the car.

You only raised your eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, which he surprisingly did but it was evident he wasn’t feeling this conversation very much.

“We used to hook up, no feelings, just hooking up from time to time to relieve the stress,” he ran his tongue along his lips as he looked at you again before turning his gaze back at the road, “but of course that changed with time and you developed some feelings towards me.”

You listened closely as he told you the story, which apparently was going to happen. You weren’t disagreeing with the whole hook up idea but the question was….when it started if you got possessed in ’09 and he was talking like it was a long time thing?

“I had no idea about your feelings towards me,” he rubbed his face, getting the tiredness away, “and so when we went on a hunt one time, I met a hot blonde in the bar,” he smirked as the memory came back to him, “and spent a night with her.”

“Gross,” you mumbled.

“Whatever…and when I came back to our shared motel room, you got all angry and started screaming. You were raging. It was crazy, actually-“

“I would never. You gotta be lying because this is nothing like me, Dean,” you furrowed your brows.

“Well, keep telling yourself but you know…deep down…that it can happen,” he threw you a knowing look before he continued the story, “and then you just left. You were gone for a few hours and when you came back, you weren’t you anymore, y’know. Belial possessed you and I had no idea.”

“So it’s not my fault after all,” you looked at Dean, relieve washing over you as you understood the apocalypse’s backstory more and more.

“What you mean by that?” Dean furrowed his brows as he continued to focus on driving, leading the way to the place Lucifer was hiding.

“Well…if you didn’t sleep with that girl, I wouldn’t get angry and left, letting Belial possess me.”

“Or maybe if you weren’t such a clingy bitch-“

“So we’re back at being a jerk and calling me names I see,” you folded your arms, sliding down on your passenger’s seat with pouted lips.

“Don’t try to blame me, woman. You’re the one who was stubborn and going around saying that you don’t need an anti-possession tattoo because no demon would try to possess you. Well…look ‘round you. This is what your stubbornness has done.”

“You cared about me,” you murmured as you looked at Dean who looked at you, confusion written all over his face.

“What the hell you talking about?”

“The harshness, you being a dick, the rudeness towards me. The hate,” you counted on your fingers as you named every emotion he’s showed you ever since you came here.

“Bullshit,” he retorted, visibly not happy with where this conversation was coming.

“Is it really?”

“Rather than talking about feelings how ‘bout you load our guns and get ready. We’re almost there,”  Dean ended the conversation with a harsh voice, turning around the corner and arriving into the city where the Devil himself was waiting for you.


	6. Chapter 6

You walked next to Cas, right behind Dean who led the way as other soldiers along with ’09 Dean walked behind you, checking the area for any Crotes. The Astra defence rifle was tightly held in your hands as another gun, 9mm pistol, was secured in the thigh holster, the same one as Dean had. Of course, your karambit knives couldn’t be missing, so you put one in your boot as another one was back in your sleeve, waiting to be used.

This part of the city was even more destroyed than the part you and Dean woke up in. It was dead in there, an eerie silence all around you, making your skin crawl.

You walked for good thirty minutes before stopping in front of a large red building, sanitarium, the only one not damaged or with missing floors. It was surrounded by an iron fence with a large red and white sign saying ‘ _NO TRESPASSING_ ’.

All of you scrunched down behind near cars so no one would see you and Dean took out his binoculars to look at the sanitarium, checking for any Crotes or demons.

“There, second-floor window. We go in there,” he turned to the bunch of soldiers you were accompanied with.

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious how dead it was the whole ride  _and_  even in the city?” you couldn’t help but ask as doubt took over you. There were no Crotes or demons and this building was supposed to be Lucifer’s den? Something wasn’t right.

Everyone looked at you as you watched Dean who seemed a little taken back by your question but he quickly recovered and said: “They aren’t outside because they are inside. They’ll never see us coming. Trust me.”

“Now, weapons check, we’re on the move in five,” he added as he looked at his people.

“Hey, uh, me,” the ’09 Dean interrupted the other one as everyone was checking their weapons to make sure there won’t be any errors, “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

Dean only stood up, walking to the back with his younger version right behind him, leaving you with Risa, Cas and other two soldiers.

You watched as both Deans stood in front of each other, your ’09 Dean not so happy with whatever were they talking about as he quickly looked at you before shifting his gaze back at his older version, angrily saying something you couldn’t hear.

He then started to walk towards you but the future Dean caught his arm, stopping him. Your Dean turned his back to you so he could listen to whatever the other Dean was telling him.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Cas leant to you as he watched the exchange of words between them as well.

“Dunno…but by the look on Dean’s face, y’know, the ’09 one, it’s not something nice,” you answered him but never took your gaze from the two men seemingly arguing with each other.

“Does anyone know how to pull out a bullet? Mine’s stuck in the barrel,” Risa grunted as she tried to remove the bullet, unsuccessfully.

“Give it to me,” you turned to her and took her gun, turning the safety on so the gun wouldn’t accidentally shot anyone. Cas then handed you a stick you asked him to hand you so you could get the bullet out. After a few attempts, the small task was completed and the bullet was out.

“Thanks,” Risa said as you gave her the weapon back. Your head then turned to the side as you heard footsteps coming closer.

“Where’s Dean?” you furrowed your eyebrows at ’14 Dean who came back…only this time he was alone. This added to the doubt inside you. The whole mission was becoming more and more suspicious.

“He bailed.”

“Bullshit,” you took a few steps towards him, shoving your rifle to Cas so you could give Dean a good blow in his jaw. He was actually the first person ever who was able to wake the aggression in you so easily, “I’m not gonna repeat it for the third time. Where. Is. Dean?”

“He’s gonna wait for us here, little one-“

“Don’t call me little one,” you growled and were ready to punch him but he was prepared and caught your wrist, twisting it around your back so you were now facing the soldiers, your back to him as he held your arm in a painful position.

“Okay, okay, stop it,” the pain was unbearable. You wriggled your way out of his grip, holding your wrist to soothe the pain as you turned back to face Dean, who was looking at you expressionlessly while you were throwing daggers at him in your mind.

“The Dean I know would never bail or wait behind while others are risking their lives.”

His eyes flicked behind you to see his people waiting, ready to kill some Crotes and demons to save the planet. His jaw visibly tightened as he thought of what to do next before an idea popped in his head.

He took your wrists and swiftly cuffed them together.

“Are you kidding me?! What the hell, man?! Where did you even have these cuffs?!” you raised your voice and pulled away from Dean. All of the soldiers, including Risa and even Cas, just watched the scene in front of them like this wasn’t anything new. 

“We don’t have time for your little tantrums. Dean’s staying and you’re coming with us, end of a discussion,” Dean took the chain between the cuffs in his hand, jerking it to him a little to bring you closer.

“And how are you so sure I’ll be coming with you?” the sassiness was radiating from you as you smugly smiled at Dean, trying to annoy him enough to change his mind.

“Because first, you’re handcuffed, and sec-“

The slap that landed perfectly on his cheek was definitely heard by anyone in a mile radius but you didn’t care. This Dean woke the aggressive side of you that you didn’t even know you had until now.

The slap was so hard his head turned to the right side, an angry look appearing on his face. He breathed out and run his tongue along his bottom lip before he calmly said: “You done?”

“I’m satisfied enough but far away from done.”

* * *

 

The smell of death and rottenness filled your nostrils as you walked through the sanitarium, dust laying everyone. It was almost a wonder the building was standing but that was probably because of how strong the construction actually was.

The eerie silence surrounding you made you uncomfortable. Your head didn’t stop turning around as you walked with your hands cuffed in front of you and without a gun or your rifle, your life fully depending on soldiers around you.

“Where’s Dean?” you furrowed your brows as you turned your head but didn’t see the man himself. There was only Risa, with her rifle ready to fire.

“He said he needed to take care of something and disappeared before I could ask,” the female soldier shrugged.

“And you don’t find it suspicious? I mean…c’mon, Risa. No Crotes or demons the whole ride here, the city was dead, this building where Lucifer himself is supposed to be is empty and not secured. Don’t tell me it’s not suspicious at all.”

 “I don’t like it either but he’s the leader so.”

“You people are dumb as hell,” you mumbled to yourself. Out of nowhere, footsteps were heard all around you before a bunch of people came in view, surrounding you from everywhere.

They stood at every entrance, rifles in their hands, as they watched you.

“Holy shit,” you breathed out as you turned around, only to be met with a pair of eyes you’d never expected to see. Just a few feet away from you was standing a woman, face hard and smugness written over her features as she stood there, clad in a black tank top and black jeans, black heels giving her a few more inches. Her arms were crossed on her chest, hair styled in a ponytail identical to yours.

“Well hello to you too, dear Y/N,” the woman who looked exactly like you replied as she devilishly smiled.

“Belial.”

“You heard of me. Sweet,” the demon’s eyes changed to pitch black, staying like that as he took slow steps to you, the heels clicking against the concrete.

All soldiers had their rifles aimed at Belial, who didn’t look threatened at all as his jet black eyes never left yours.

“Risa, unlock the cuffs,” you whispered to the female next to you. She didn’t waste a second and reached into her pocket, getting the key Dean gave her out. However, the second she took the cuffs in her hand, an invisible power threw her away, the concrete wall being the painful thing that stopped her.

“Don’t think so,” Belial clicked his tongue, stopping in front of you, “I have different plans for you, my sweet Y/N,” he said as his fingers skipped across your cheek.

“Take her with us,” the prince of Hell ordered his demons as he turned around, walking back to his previous spot and with his back to you, he turned his head to the side and added: “and kill the rest.”

Before you had any chance to protest, a demon grabbed your arm and led you out of the room. Your brain didn’t stop popping ideas how to escape, how to save the rest and how to find Dean but being handcuffed and against two demons, with one being the prince himself…well, let’s say it wasn’t that easy to complete those ideas.

Belial walked through an old hall as you and his demon puppy walked behind him in silence, the only source of sound was his heels against the floor.

“Gotta admit, you walk better in heels than I do,” you said to which the prince turned his head to the side to look at you without stopping, “and the body…wow, you did me justice, man.”

“I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not gonna work.”

“So you expected me to do this then,” you said quickly as you turned to the demon next to you, swiftly taking your demon-killing knife out of your belt and stabbing the man right in his side, killing him instantly.

“He was such a good boy,” Belial turned to you and shook his head as his still black eyes scanned the death vessel lying in a pool of blood, “did you know the vessel was still alive? You killed an innocent person.”

“Did this look like I have another opinion?”

“And they call  _me_  the monster,” the prince laughed and stepped forward, closing the distance between you two, “y’know that knife won’t kill me, right?”

“But it will hurt,” you took a step forward as well, silently challenging Belial, “if you aim for painful places….and trust me, I know them….than the pain will be satisfying enough.”

Belial smirked and tilted his head, “How can you hurt me with handcuffed arms?”

“Wanna see?”

“Hell yes.”

Within a second, you turned around and started running away from Belial as fast as you could.

“And you call that a fight?” he laughed loudly and with a flick of his fingers, he appeared right in front of you, “surprise.”

A smirk appeared on your face as you fell to your knees and sliced his thigh deeply. Belial screamed in surprise and held his wound as you turned behind him, putting your hands in front of him and choking him with the cuffs while holding the knife to his throat.

“Surprise,” you whispered in his ear as the knife easily slid through the delicate skin on Belial’s neck, bringing blood out.

“Bitch,” the demon murmured as he struggled to breathe, trying to pry you off him but your grip was stronger than he expected.

“See? Even with handcuffs, I can hurt you….badly,” you told the demon before you plunged the knife into his neck ’till the tip was visible from the back.

Belial started to gasp as blood filled his throat, choking him from inside. You didn’t waste much time and kicked him in the back of his knee, making him fall down. The fabric of his tank top was drenched in red as his hands tried to get the knife out but you still held it in.

“Have a little problem there?” your sweet voice filled the area as you hold the demon up, brought him to a glass wall and without a second thought, you threw your demonic version out.

Your eyes scanned the hall for anyone else but there was no one. Only the eerie silence surrounded you. Something wasn’t right.

“I’m gonna end you, you hell’s bastard!”

You would recognize that deep and angry voice anywhere. Dean. That idiot was fighting Lucifer alone. Without a second thought, you ran to the source but were stopped as another skin-crawling sound filled your ears. Gun firing and people screaming.

This was the worst situation you’ve ever been in and the choice you had to make may change other’s lives.   


	7. Chapter 7

You ran the fastest you could through the sanitarium’s halls, only one knife in your hand as Belial stripped you from both the rifle and the pistol, leaving you almost unarmed.

Thankfully, you finally freed your hands from the annoying cuffs as you stumbled across a few nails lying on the concrete awhile back.

This whole building was like a maze. It took you three turns around corners to figure out that wasn’t the way out so you had to run back, the sound of firing guns filling your ears as you tried to find a way to Dean, who was dumb enough to face Lucifer alone.

A storm started outside as you neared the exit, making the whole situation even weirder. The cool air from outside hit your face as you stepped on the grass, freezing on a spot as two pairs of eyes turned to you. A body was lying just a foot away from you. A body of someone you recognized instantly. Dean.

The ruthless leader was lying on the ground, motionless. There was no doubt he was dead, his chest not moving, and you could guess it was thanks to the man in a bright white suit standing in front of the other Dean, whose back was facing you. Lucifer, who was currently using Sam as a vessel, turned his cold and arrogant gaze at you. You could feel your blood freezing as his eyes scanned your body quickly, a smirk appearing on his face as he said: “I see Belial did not do the job he wanted. I told him you will be trouble.”

Dean turned around, his worried eyes locking with yours before another thunder was heard. With that, Lucifer disappeared from his previous spot only to teleport himself between you and Dean, in a position that allowed him to see both of you.

“You’ve come a long way to see this, haven’t you?” he calmly said, joy written over his face.

Dean scanned his brother, who was no longer there, before he said: “Well, go ahead. Kill us.”

“What?” you furrowed your brows at him as he said those five words. You’re definitely not going to let Lucifer kill you or Dean…not without a fight. However, Dean had another opinion as he just stood there, waiting for the Devil to end him like he ended his future version.

“Kill you?” Lucifer seemed to be taken back by Dean’s order as he furrowed his brows, looking at him. His gaze then shifted to the dead body in front of you while he was saying: “Don’t you think that would be a little redundant?”

“I’m sorry,” he added after a silent second, confusing both you and Dean, “it must be painful…speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother, it had to be.”

While Lucifer turned to Dean to talk to him, you slowly made your way to the dead body a foot away, picking up the Colt lying right next to Dean’s head. If Dean couldn’t kill the bastard, you had to do it. No matter how painful it was to see Lucifer in Sam’s body, you couldn’t let him kill you both. You outnumbered him and were holding an only weapon able to kill him. There was no stopping you.

You aimed the Colt at Sam’s back, your finger on a trigger, ready to shot, when a bloody hand sneaked around your neck and squeezed your throat.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Belial growled as he held you in place. Lucifer didn’t even turn his attention to you. He knew very well what was happening behind his back and he also knew Belial would take care of it as a good soldier he was.

You dropped the Colt on the ground, trying to push Belial off of you but the prince was too strong. He squeezed your throat more, cutting off the oxygen. Your hands made their way to his arm, trying to pry it away from you.

“If you stop struggling, I’ll stop squeezing,” he whispered.

You listened to him and put your hands away to test his offer. The demon stopped squeezing your throat just lightly, still putting pressure to it but you were able to breathe again. Both of you then watched Dean and Lucifer talk, you having no other choice than just listen and hope for Dean’s survival.

The Devil tried to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder but he backed away, letting Lucifer know how he felt along with a disgusted look on his face.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Dean,” Lucifer sighed as he put his hand down, “what do you think I’m going to do?”

He then walked around Dean, coming closer to you and Belial, his eyes trained on you. The nervousness took over you as you started to struggle again, trying to get away from the Devil. You never knew what was running in his evil mind and being in a position where you were unable to protect yourself…that was just bad.

“I don’t know, maybe deep-fry the planet?” Dean said, anger filling his voice.

“Why?” Lucifer stopped and turned back around, “why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways. The last perfect handiwork of God.”

There was a long silence as nobody knew what to tell. Dean’s eyes flickered between Lucifer and you, not knowing what to do next.

“Ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?” Lucifer broke the silence.

“Oh, good God, you’re not gonna tell us a bedtime story, are you?” you groaned, fed up with how long this took. If Lucifer wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now but obviously, he had other plans because you were still alive and breathing, “my stomach’s almost out of bile.”

Lucifer threw you an annoyed glance before looking back at Dean: “Y’know why God cast me down? Because I loved him…more than anything.”

You furrowed your brows as Dean rolled his eyes. Your mom always told you Lucifer fell because he was a bad person…because he hated everyone. This was news to you.

“And then God created you. The little…hairless apes and then he asked all of us to bow down before you, to love you more than him and I said: ‘ _Father, I can’t_.’ I said: ‘ _These human beings are flawed, murderous._ ’ And for that…God had Michael cast me into hell. Now tell me…does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right. Look what six billion of you have done to this thing and how many of you blame me for it?”

After Lucifer ended his little story, you could see Dean’s eyes slowly watering as he listened to him. The thunderstorm grew bigger as time passed, bolts of lightning brightening the area you were in.

“You’re not fooling me, y’know that?” Dean looked at the Devil with watery eyes, “with this sympathy-for-the-devil crap. I know what you are.”

“What Am I?” Lucifer asked as he moved to an old concrete vase with roses, taking one in his hand.

“You’re the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I, Sam and y/n have been squashing our whole lives. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego,” Dean shook his head.

Lucifer tilted his head and even though you couldn’t see his face, you were more than sure he was smugly smiling.  He then tilted his head before saying: “I like you, Dean, and I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We’ll meet again soon.”

And with that, Belial released you and started to walk with Lucifer away, leaving you stuck in place. You couldn’t wrap your head around what was going on…everything was confusing to you. _Are they really just leaving?_

“Better kill me now!” Dean screamed as you quickly walked over to him, standing by his side.

“Dean, no,” you raised your voice at him, putting your hand on his chest. At the same time, Lucifer turned around and said: “Pardon?”

“You better kill me now or I swear I will find a way to kill you and I won’t st-“

“I know you won’t,” the Devil interrupted him, standing still with Belial, who folded his arms against his chest, standing by his side, “I know you won’t say yes to Michael either and I know you won’t kill Sam nor y/n. Whatever you do, you will always end up _here_. Whatever choice you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up here.”

Lucifer took a few steps towards you before stopping. Your small hand stayed on Dean’s chest and you could feel how fast his heart was beating as the tears started to spill out of his eyes, wetting his cheeks.

“I win,” Lucifer’s emotionless eyes turned to you as he continued, “so I win.”

“You’re wrong,” you could feel the bump in your throat as you spoke.  Belial chuckled and quietly mumbled: “Pathetic.”

Lucifer was having none of it as his eyes shifted to Dean, his lips forming a grin as he said: “See you in five years, Dean.”

With that, another thunder was heard as both Lucifer and Belial disappeared, leaving you and Dean standing next to the sanitarium with Dean’s future version lying dead just a few feet in front of you.

You heard a crack behind you. Turning around, an invisible power took over you as you appeared next to the angel of the Lord.

“Cas? What-“ you turned around, looking around you, “what happened?”

It seemed like you were back. An old road with a few cars driving by, street lamps the only source of light in the chilly night.

“Where is Dean?” Cas asked the question you wanted to ask.

“I don’t know. How-“ you shook your head, correcting yourself, “ _why_ am I here?”

“I sent you here…but with Dean,” Cas furrowed his brows as he tried to come up with an idea why Dean wasn’t here with you.

“Zachariah. He has to do something with this,” you said the first thing that came up, throwing your hands in the air, “maybe he zipped Dean somewhere else.”

“I may know where,” Cas looked at the driving by car before looking back at you. You felt something behind you as the angel’s eyes shifted there. As you turned, your eyes met with the forest ones and relief washed over you.

“Dean,” without thinking, your arms sneaked around Dean’s neck as you brought him close to you in a tight hug, his hands resting on your hips.

“That was pretty nice timing, Cas,” Dean pulled away from you to thank his friend.

“We had an appointment,” the angel replied and you watched as the two of them exchange small smiles of relief.  Dean than patted his shoulder, gesturing with his other hand as he said: “Don’t you ever change.”

A chuckle left your lips as you nodded, thinking about the Cas you met in 2014, the one with an unhealthy love for weed and orgies.

“How did Zachariah find you?” Cas, a small smile adorning his pinkish lips, asked as he watched Dean getting his phone out.

“Long story,” you answered instead of Dean who was too busy dialling someone. Cas looked at you as Dean added: “Let’s just stay away from Jehovah’s Witnesses from now on, okay?”

“What are you doing?” the angel furrowed his brows as he watched Dean.

“Something I should’ve done in the first place,” Dean answered as he put the phone to his ear, waiting for the other person to pick up.

The bed felt so good as your body ached. The memories of your little trip were replaying in your head, especially what the future Dean said about you and Dean. Your companion was currently somewhere, meeting with Sam as he left you in a near motel after you pleaded that you need at least a week of sleep.

You could only hope that Dean will come back with Sammy, the brothers together again so the world won’t end up like it did before.  This was the time to make your own future.

***THE END***


End file.
